This invention relates to the field of valves, and more particularly, to a check valve capable of allowing increased fluid flow therethrough.
Check valves are typically used in situations where fluid is required to flow through a pipe in one direction, as pressure on the flow side of the check valve increases, and to prevent the flow of fluid in a reverse direction should the pressure on the flow side decrease. Accordingly, check valves operate as one-way valve allowing fluid to flow in one direction and preventing fluid from flowing in the reverse direction. Check valves are typically used in series with submersible water well pumps which pump fluid from a water well or sump which then flows through a check valve mounted downstream from the submersible pump. The check valve prevents backflow of pumped fluid into the submersible pump after pumping has ceased.
The advent of high capacity water volume submersible pumps has resulted in a need for larger check valves which accommodate increased fluid flow therethrough without suffering excessive pressure drops. Since high capacity pumps require large diameter piping for optimum fluid flow therethrough, check valves must also be capable of handling large amounts of fluid flow therethrough. However, because the space available within water well casings to accommodate check valves is limited, physical constraints are placed upon the design of check valves. For example, the outer diameter of the check valves is limited, at most, to the inside diameter of the water well casing less the space needed for the electrical power cable to operate the submersible pump. Therefore, the innards of the valve must allow for maximum fluid flow within the available outer diameter of the valve.
Conventional check valves utilize a single poppet within a body which allows for a 50% to 60% cross sectional area which is available for the flow of fluid therethrough, relative to the flow area of the pipe supplying fluid through the valve. Therefore, these conventional check valves result in a significant pressure drop in fluid flow across the valve thereby requiring additional pumping power from the submersible pump to achieve the desired head at points downstream from the check valve.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a check valve which will significantly reduce the pressure drop across the check valve thereby requiring less pumping power from a submersible pump.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an improved check valve which will maximize flow area therethrough without the necessity of increasing the outer diameter of the check valve.